Earth Again
by Hunter7
Summary: After saving some one floating in escape pod, John is given a chance to go home, and learns of an alien race who lives not all that far from Earth. Please read and Respond
1. The Life Pod

Earth Again  
  
Disclaimer: Farscape is the property of Henson Co., Hallmark Entertainment and Nine-Network Australia. All characters used here are for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes from the Author: The Ixlorien (pronounced Ix Lor E en) High Empire is a creation of mine. (If that name is already taken, I apologize I did not know and I make no profit of it in any way). They are a race of beings that are centuries ahead of the Peacekeepers in all regards. They are peaceful, to an Extent, but don't take kindly to aggression. Luckly for the Peacekeepers, Scarrens, Nebari, and other war like races in that area of the galaxy, the live on the other side of the galaxy. Near a little blue planet called Earth. Their most common class of ship is known as a Tri-Star class Destroyer. It looks like a triangle with nescells (those things off the sides odf the Federation ships in Star Trek) and a large core of the ship in the center, which looks like a Peacekeeper command carrier, only smaller. Their fighters are little dart shaped things which are capable of achieving hetch 7, are incrediably agile, which have a single beam weapon which comes out of its tip. The race looks like humans, except with no hair and three large ridges of bone that come out of their heads, 3 inches above each ear and one where its scalp should be, their eyes are also one whole color, the color is different depending on the caste, and their are hundreds of castes. When I first created them it was for the Star Wars RPG, but I thought that they would be perfect for this situation. I mean, why hasn't any of the other authors who wrote about John reaching Earth every though: What about the Alien races near Earth? Well enough of that, to the story. And the name of their homeworld is not the name of their race, just like our planet is not the name of our race. _____________________________________________________________________ This occurs after Coup by Clam but before Unrealized Reality _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ka D'Argo" Pilot's voice came over the comm, "I am picking up an unusual signal, I think you should go to command."  
  
"I'm on my to Command now Pilot," D'Argo replied.  
  
When D'Argo arrived in Command, John and Scorpius were already there waiting for him. Almost as soon as he got their he told Pilot to relay the signal to command, and almost immediately they heard: This is Grand Admiral Jo'Ran to approching Leviathan, Please respond, I repeat: This is Grand Admiral Jo'Ran to approching Leviathan, Please respond  
  
"What should we do?" John asked  
  
"Well, I think that we should bring him in, I mean he could be valuable, if he really is a 'Grand Admiral' then he would be useful," Scorpius said.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Scorpius," D'Argo said, "Pilot, bring that escape pod in to docking bay 3."  
  
When the sphere like pod was dragged into Moya's docking bay D'Argo, Aeryn, John, Rygel, Chiana, Noranti, Sikozu, and Scorpius (most of whom were armed, but not Scorpius, Rygel, and Noranti) waited for who ever was in the pod to come out. Quickly and silently the top half of the sphere slide out of the way in twelve different directions and a man with three bone ridges along on head. Seeing the weapons pointed at him and said "So I take it I am now your prisoner?"  
  
"No," D'Argo said, "We just have to make sure we are safe, now, who are you, what are you, and where do you come from?"  
  
"Well, I am Grand Admiral Jo'Ran of the Ixlorien High Empire, I am an Ixlorien, and I come from the planet this is called Tao Ceti, we are a race of peaceful explorers, but my ship ran into a Scarren dreadnaught," he said, "we managed to destroy it but I was forced to order all hands to abandon ship as our engines overloaded, unfortunately, I was the only one that made it out alive, that was several solar days ago, I think I would have died if you hadn't come along."  
  
"Well, welcome to Moya, Grand Admiral," D'Argo said, "but do you know why the dreadnaught was out here in Tormented space?"  
  
"Well our scan showed that they were hunting fugatives, in particular, a huamn named John Crichton, which I thought was weird, seeing as how there are no humans in this part of space," Jo'Ran said.  
  
"Wait, you know about humans," Crichton asked shocked  
  
"Yes, my homeworld is only a few lightyears from the planet they call Earth," Jo'Ran said plainly, "now, are you going to stop pointing those weapons at me or what?" ______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	2. The Volons

Earth Again  
  
Disclaimer: Farscape is the property of Henson Co., Hallmark Entertainment and Nine-Network Australia. All characters used here are for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received. The Volons here are based off the Vorlons from Bablon 5, which I don't own and not attempting to make money off of.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait, you know about humans," Crichton asked shocked  
  
"Yes, my homeworld is only a few lightyears from the planet they call Earth," Jo'Ran said plainly, "now, are you going to stop pointing those weapons at me or what?"  
  
As the crew of Moya lowered their weapons, Jo'Ran said, "Well you know who I am, may I ask you who you are?"  
  
"Sure, I am John Crichton, human, this here is D'Argo, captain of this Leviathan, this is Areyn Sun," then pointing as he goes down the line, "thats Chiana, Noranti, Sizoku, Rygel, and this is Scorpius," John said that last name with a hint of hatred behind it, but Jo'Ran didn't know why.  
  
After introductions were over with, Jo'Ran felt like they weren't telling him a lot, he knew more than they realized, he figured. He saw Peacekeeper training in this Aeryn Sun, and couldn't figure out why she was working with, let alone takening orders from non-Sebacean. He also knew that John was human, and that humans don't have FTL travel yet, so him getting out here would have been impossible, he would have to do some research. But he simply followed them to command in silent reflection.  
  
After they reached Command, Jo'Ran said, "I need to get to the nearest outpost controlled by the Empire, can you help?"  
  
"I believe so, where is the closest outpost?" D'Argo asked.  
  
At that Jo'Ran pulled out a small orb and twisted the top half right and the bottom half left and it projected a hologram of this sector. He then pointed to a planetiod and said that thats where they are now, and then pointed to a system and said thats where we have to go.  
  
"Whats there?" Crichton asked.  
  
"The Volon homeworld. The Volons are masters of Biomechanical technology and a founding member of the Empire, just don't expect them to say anything that make sence." Jo'Ran replied.  
  
"Pilot head to the Volon system," D'Argo said.  
  
"Well Ka D'Argo, it should take us about 3 solar days to reach that system," Pilot replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Along the trip Jo'Ran talked to everyone on Moya, they were all shocked that the Ixloriens had wormhole technology and used it regularly. The other technologies that that had were just as shocking, Rygel was in awe at the idea of the protien synthesiser, which would create food from protiens placed within, so food cubes would become anything that he would want.  
  
After three days, Moya approched the Volon system, and they were immediatly hailed, audio only, it said: "You Have Entered Volon Space, Turn Back Or Be Destroyed."  
  
Immediatly after the message, Jo'Ran sent a reply of a code numerical sequence, and told Pilot not to move Moya until confermation was sent.  
  
After a few microts a new message came over the comm, it said: "Greetings Grand Admiral, Please Make Way To Volon Prime, A Representative Will Be Sent To The Ship You Are On Once You Get Their."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
The shuttle docked with Moya and a strange bieng in a containment suit walked out and said in a voice that sounded like it was coming through a translator said, "Greetings, Grand Admiral, I am Kael'Vish, I will remain here until the Gate is ready for your use, it should be ready for you in 4 solar days, in the time till then I would like to see this Leviathan."  
  
Scorpius seized the oppurtunity to speak with this Volon, because as he and Aeryn both knew, the Volons were mentioned several times in Sebacean and Peacekeeper myths, legends, and storie, they are a depicted as a superior race, even comparied to Sebaceans.  
  
He walked out followed shortly there after by the Volon, Aeryn seeing the worried look in Crichton's eyes, whispered to him that she would explain it to him later, and that Scorpius was no threat to the Volon.  
  
As Scorpius and Kael'Vish walked through the teirs of Moya, he had started a conversation with the Volon.  
  
"You are not pure," the Volon said.  
  
"No, I am a Sebacean-Scarren hybrid," Scorpius replied  
  
"How do you feel," the Volon said in Scarren.  
  
Scorpius thought about that for a moment, he had realized that the Volon spoke in riddles, so everything was significant, Scorpius said after a microt of thinking, "I hate the Scarrens, they raped my mother to create me and they are going to start a war between themselves and the Peacekeepers."  
  
The Volon's head part of his containment suit tilted to the right slightly and its center eye-peice, Scorpius assumed, opened a little more and then the Volon said in Sebacean, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I was a loyal peacekeeper, trying to unlock technology that would protect us from the Scarrens," Scorpius said proudly.  
  
The Volon's head peice shifted to the left slightly and the eye peice nearly closed completely, then the Volon said, "They are a dying people, we should let them pass in peace."  
  
Scorpius, confuzed by that statement could only say one thing, "Who, the Peacekeepers or the Scarrens?"  
  
"Yes" was the Volon's responce as he? continued down the hall toward Pilot's den.  
  
After several microts of silence, Scorpius managed to ask, "Do you know how it will end?"  
  
The Volon stopped, turned around and looked a Scorpius and said something that he would never forget, then walked into Pilot's Den, leaving Scorpius in stunned silence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Several days later  
  
Grand Admiral Jo'Ran was standing on a plateform looking at the Wormhole gateway as the newly retrofitted Moya went through. Moya had been retrofitted with a Protien Synthesiser, a new defencive sheild, radiation shielding was also "installed," so that Moya could wormhole travel without injury.  
  
As the Grand Admiral watched as his new friends went through the wormhole, which would put them just out of the system known as Sol, the Volon known as Kael'Vish walked up to him and stood next to him and said four simple words:  
  
"And so it begins"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
John Crichon was in the Farscape, Aeryn was flying on his wing in her prowler. Luckily her prowler couldn't be detected by radar.  
  
As John and Aeryn flew by Mars, John sent a message to the International Space Station orbiting the Earth. The Message was:  
  
"Hey Fellas, its me John Robert Crichton Jr., hey Guys, you better wake up those guys down at IASA headquarters, because, I'm Back"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Scorpius was thinking back to his conversation with the Volon, the last thing he said shook him to the core, he finally understood what Crichton meant when he said, like someone was walking on your grave.  
  
"Do you know how it will end?" Scorpius asked  
  
"In Fire" the Volon answered  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	3. Arriving Home After a Long time Away

Earth Again  
  
Disclaimer: Farscape is the property of Henson Co., Hallmark Entertainment and Nine-Network Australia. All characters used here are for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was about 5:00 AM, on the International Space Station, and Captain Chi Yang from Japan was on the Midnight shift. She had been up on the station for the last month, and was relieved that her replacement was goning up on the next shuttle. While the computers ran tests and simulations, Captain Yang went over the latest images taken of deep space. She told herself that it was turning out to be another boring day in space when an alarm. She immediatly looked at the radar, something was coming in by Mars, and it was moving fast. As the other astronauts were floating in from their bed chambers, a sound came over the communications grid, the sound was:  
  
"Hey Fellas, its me John Robert Crichton Jr., hey Guys, you better wake up those guys down at IASA headquarters, because, I'm Back"  
  
Everyone on board was shocked, John Crichton was dead, he died four years ago in an accident in his ship, the Farscape 1. It had to be a trick, thats it someone was playing a cruel joke on her.  
  
But still, she had to be sure, "Commander Crichton, if it is you, where have you ben for the last four years?" Captain Yang said.  
  
"Well I can tell you all about it if you let me come on board, but first, may I ask who it is that I am talking to?" the voice said over the comm.  
  
"I am Captain Chi Yang, from Japan," Captain Yang said proudly.  
  
"Oh, hey Yin Yang, how ya been?" the voice said over the comm.  
  
Captain Yang was silent for a few minutes, a little stunned, and embaressed, no one had called her that in about four and a half years, ever since John died. She was a good friend of John's and DK's back then, she had even helped set up the mission, since she was a leading expert in the field of astrometrics, she was a natural choice. John had given her that nickname, which she thought was cute at the time, but now only brought up painful memories.  
  
"Well, how ya been, hey I just passed the moon, I should see you in a couple of minutes, so about me coming on board?" the voice continued over the comm  
  
"Wha.. oh yeah, your cleared to come on board, I'll have someone ready a docking hatch for you," Chi Yang said.  
  
"Negative on that Yin, just be ready for me at one of the airlocks, I don't feel like docking," the voice said over the comm.  
  
He was coming in one of the airlocks? That didn't make any sense, but then again, John showing up four years after he died didn't make any sense either. Thats when she noticed her crew just standing around, figuratively speaking of course.  
  
"Hey what are you doing, Johnson, get on the phone to IASA Command, and make sure DK is down there. Ivan, check external cameras, I want to know when Commander Crichton gets here. The rest of you, clean this place up, we got some one important coming in. GO. NOW." Captain Yang said. Well so much for just another boring day in space, she thought.  
  
A few minutes later the outer airlock nearest to the command center and in floated a figure in a black helmet and a black, skin-tight leather looking space suit. After the outer airlock and the repressurization had finished the figure took off the helmet, Chi Yang gasped, it was John Crichton.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC 


	4. Homecoming

Earth Again  
  
Disclaimer: Farscape is the property of Henson Co., Hallmark Entertainment and Nine-Network Australia. All characters used here are for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"John, is that really you?" Captain Yang asked the man floating before her.  
  
"Yup, its me," John Cricton said, "I'm not a robot, alien, duplicate, shapeshifter, twin, clone, quantum double, or what ever else you could think up."  
  
"Whe-where have you been?" Captain Yang asked hesitently.  
  
"That, Chi, is a very long story, one I will tell once IASA is on the line" John answered.  
  
Almost immediately after John had finished talking, Lt. Johnson said, "I got DK on the line sir, and I don't think he is going to be happy, he just got into bed, he was doing research on those rocks the Crichton brought back form the Asteriod belt."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
DK was pissed, he had just gotten into bed when he was told that the space station was calling him, some times he really hated his job, granted Head of Research and Development for the IASA was prestigous and well paid, he still need his sleep.  
  
After he turned on his Vid-phone connection to the space station, he took a sip of coffee, then he said, "What the hell do you want, I just got finished analyzing the samples 'The Crichton' brought back from the Asteriod belt, so this had better be important, and I MEAN life or death important."  
  
Thats when he overheard it, it sounded like John Crichton, and it said, "They named a ship after me?"  
  
DK didn't feel like games, they were playing with him, and it wasn't the first time either, but never anything like this, John was dead, and it was cruel to do this to him, he thought. Just then a man, who was not sent up their with the rest of the team started to appear, and when DK saw his face he dropped the cup of coffee he was holding, John was looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"Whe-whe-where, wha-wha-what happened?" DK managed to get out of his currently shocked state.  
  
"Well, its a long story, so pay attention." John said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Officer Sun, how is Commander Crichton doing?" Pilot asked over the comm  
  
"He seems to be doing well Pilot, I have been monitering his transmitton with Earth, he seems to be explaining where he has been for the past four cycles, but he is ommiting a lot, I don't think he trustes them completely yet, and that he doesn't want them to know everything he's been through." Aeryn replied.  
  
"Hey, tell Crichton to not forget the food supplies, Rygel's been using that protien synthesiser thing since we got it," Chiana said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Well, thats quite a story John," Yang said, she took note that DK looked like his jaw was resting on the floor, she would have to tease him on this later.  
  
"Well, I have to go for now, but I will return in order to negotiate a trade, and a landing place on Earth, but I won't leave without giving you some something Yin," he said as he tossed her a little bundle and told her not to open it until he left the station. Then he added, "I will be back in a few days, I need to get some technology together, and mabey next time, I'll introduce you to some aliens."  
  
With that he put his helmet back on and stepped into the airlock and closed the inner door. John waved good bye as the atmosphere was drained from the aitrlock and the outer airlock was opened. He just floated out to the Farscape 1 and entered it. The watches as it accelerated faster than anything they had ever seen and within a matter of minutes John Crichton was gone, apperently for a couple of days. Johnson swore that he had seen another craft tailing the Farscape but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Well, what did he give you?" DK said over the vid-phone.  
  
"I don't know," Captain Yang said as she opened the bundle. Inside was what looked like a white T-shirt, but it was made of a material she had never felt before, it was similar to silk, but smoother and stronger, and on the front read,in big red letters:  
  
MY FRIEND WAS TRAPPED IN THE ASS END OF THE GALAXY FOR FOUR YEARS AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS STUPID T-SHIRT. 


End file.
